


Attack of the Silver Sloth

by AnotherDave



Series: Harry's Patronus is a sloth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDave/pseuds/AnotherDave
Summary: "Expecto patronum!" Harry cried and a bright silver light filled the room before resolving into a large three-toed sloth, hanging from Harry's arm.





	

"Expecto patronum!" Harry cried and a bright silver light filled the room before resolving into a large three-toed sloth, hanging from Harry's arm. The sloth blinked sleepily at the dementor before lifting its head to look at Harry. They stared at each other while the dementor hovered in front of them, looking awkward.

"Look, I don't want to do this shit either," said Harry. "It just keeps happening. Come on, help me out here."

The sloth patronus blinked slowly.

"We can hang out in the Weasley's swamp this weekend."

The patronus nodded, let go of Harry's arm and slowly began floating towards the dementor, which glared at Harry in disgust before turning and somehow managing to stalk without the approved equipment. What was the point, it seemed to be asking itself, of being the horrifying embodiment of despair if people weren't going to take you seriously?


End file.
